


Paris: The City of Love

by ClaraLuna98



Series: The Unsolved Quartet Stories [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Paris - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sara and Helen know exactly whats up, Shane and Ryan are oblivious, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Paris: The City of Love

“I’m so glad you agreed to come.” Ryan said, kissing Helen’s forehead. “It’s gonna be great.” They laid together in bed in their hotel room in Paris. He and Shane had managed to book an investigation in the catacombs and they thought it would be a good idea to bring their girlfriends. Make it a vacation once the investigation was done. 

“I’m glad too.” She cuddled closer to him. 

“I’m sorry we can’t really spend time together until the day after tomorrow.” 

“It’s okay, while you and Shane are off exploring tomorrow, Sara and I can go out on a fancy date.” Ryan chuckled. 

“You two have fun with that.” Helen laughed. 

“And you two have fun with your ghosts.” She teased, poking his chest. “Maybe you can cuddle up to him when it gets too spooky.” Ryan made a curious noise. 

“Haha. Very funny.” 

“Come on. I know you want to.” Ryan groaned. “Why so uptight?” Helen propped herself up on an elbow. 

“I’m not uptight.” Ryan defended. “I’m just stressed about tomorrow.”

“Well tomorrow’s gonna be tough.” Helen agreed. “But the day after that should be a whole lot of fun.” Her fingers traced a swirl on his chest. A mischievous glint in her eye.

“Do I wanna know what it is you have planned?” He sat up.

“You’ll find out soon.” She moved to sit in his lap. “But that’s not important right now.” 

“Then what, may I ask, is?” His hands moved to her waist. Helen giggled and kissed him. Ryan smiling against her lips. 

...

The next morning when Helen woke up, Ryan had left. A note on the pillow about having to start filming earlier than planned and not wanting to wake her up. She smiled to herself and retrieved her phone from the bedside table. Sending off a text to Sara. 

_ Think they’ll finally get it together? _

It only took a few moments for her reply to come through.

_ Sara: Unless both of them have been replaced by aliens it’s not gonna happen.  _

Helen laughed. Another text popping up on her screen.

_ Sara: I guess we have to do all the work as usual. Meet you in an hour? _

_ See ya then _

Helen put her phone down and got ready for the day. Gears already turning. 

She and Sara had discussed weeks ago the mutual attraction between the two of them, and for both of the men. Trying to find the right way to broach the subject to the two ghost hunters. After placing little hints of the topic in conversations with their respective boyfriends and gauging their reactions, and seeing the way the two men behaved around each other, the women agreed that they’d drop the bomb while in Paris. 

An hour later, just as promised, Helen was at the door to Shane and Sara’s room. Sara opened the door. A bright smile on her face. 

“Hey.” She pulled Helen into a hug. “So what do we have planned for the day?”

“Well, there’s a pastry shop not far from here that I heard is really good.” Helen offered. “We can get some breakfast there and sight see for a while.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” The pair linked arms and made their way to the elevators. 

“Hey, do you know when the guys are supposed to start filming in the catacombs?” Helen asked. 

“I think Shane said around five. Then they’ll be in there till after midnight. Why?”

“I have a little bit of a mean idea.” Helen said casually. 

“Helen, are you suggesting scaring the guys?” Sara stopped, a smirk gracing her lips.

“Maybe.” The two laughed. 

“I like the way you think Pan.” 

…

It was around nine, a few hours after the guys had texted them to say they were entering the catacombs and would be without service, that the ladies decided to put their little plan into action. They found their way into the tunnels right around where the guys said they’d be doing most of their filming. 

Sara held a finger to her lips as they got closer, hearing the voices of their boyfriends. Helen found a rock on the gound and threw it in their direction. The rock landing at Ryan’s feet. He released a small scream and jumped towards Shane, who put his arms out to steady him. 

“Whoa there, tough guy.” Shane teased. His eyes exceedingly fond. “It’s just a rock.” The ladies tried to stifle their giggles. 

“Come closer.” Sara whispered, loud enough for the men to just be able to hear it. 

“Shit, Shane. Tell me you heard that.” Ryan was beginning to freak out. 

“Hold on.” Shane said. “I know that voice.” The women froze and hid, hearing footsteps approaching them. 

“Shane, don’t go towards the freaky voice.” Ryan begged. Shane turned the corner and spotted the ladies, and immediately started laughing. 

“See.” He said between fits of giggles. “I told you it was nothing to worry about.” Ryan came up behind him and, upon seeing the two, let out a sigh of relief.

“Jesus christ you scared the shit out of me.” He admitted. 

“Well, Babe, that was the plan.” Helen said. The two of them laughed with Shane, and soon Ryan was laughing as well. 

“While I’m happy you gave Ryan a big spook.” Shane said, kissing Sara’s forehead. “We really should be getting back to filming.” He smiled fondly at Helen. 

“How much longer you think you’ll be down here?” Sara asked. 

“We only have a few more spots to film.” Ryan said. “If it goes well we should be out of here in two hours. But we have the place to ourselves till about one am so I’m not too sure.” 

“Well be careful.” Helen said. “And call us when you’re done.” She kissed Ryan’s cheek. TJ coughed from behind the camera, reminding them that they were filming. “We’ll get out of your way.” Sara kissed Shane and smiled sweetly at Ryan. 

“Bye boys!” Sara waved at them as she and Helen walked away. 

…

Twelve thirty the two received texts from the men that they were on their way back. The ladies relaxing in Helen and Ryan’s room. 

“You think we should talk about it with them now?” Sara asked, Helen’s head resting in her lap. “Or wait till tomorrow?” 

“How do you think they’ll react?” 

“I think it’ll go well.” Sara began carding her fingers through Helen’s hair. 

“I hope it does.” Helen took hold of Sara’s free hand. “I think the four of us would be good together.” 

“Me too.” The door opened as the two men returned from their investigation. 

“Well don’t you two look cozy.” Shane commented. A soft smile on his face. 

“How was your guy’s day?” Ryan asked. “You know, besides scaring the crap out of me in the catacombs.” The women giggled. 

“What’s with you two?” Shane asked, not unkindly. “You seem… very cuddly over there.”

“Funny you ask.” Sara said, looking down at Helen. “Should we?”

“I think we should.” Helen nodded, sitting up. 

“You should what?” Ryan asked.

“We wanted to talk to you guys.” Helen still held Sara’s hand. “About the four of us.” 

“What about the four of us?” Shane took a seat at the desk, Ryan leaning against the wall. 

“Helen and I have been talking and, well…” Sara trailed off, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Are you teaming up to breakup with us?” Ryan asked. “In Paris?”

“No. No Ryan. That’s not it at all.” Sara assured. “It’s exactly the opposite.”

“Exactly the opposite?” Shane asked. 

“We wanted to talk to you guys about us all being together.” Helen said. “You see, Sara and I realized we have feelings for each other, but I still love you the same way I always did Ry.”

“And I still love you Shane.” Sara added. 

“And we see the way you two look at each other.” Helen continued. “We know that there’s something between you two. Whether you guys have admitted it to yourselves or not.” The two men shared a look, their cheeks turning red. 

“So you’re suggesting a polyamory situation?” Shane asked. The girls nodded. “How would that even work?”

“There’s definitely bugs we’d need to work out.” Sara said. “Like, if it would be all four of us together, or me and you, me and Helen, Ryan and Helen, and you and Ryan. But not me and Ryan or you and Helen. Although I wouldn’t be against all four of us.”

“Me neither.” Helen agreed. 

“I actually like the sound of that.” Ryan admitted. 

“Of all four of us?” Sara asked. Ryan nodded, and Sara’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Shane?” Helen asked. “What about you?”

“I’ve known I had feelings for Ryan for a little while now.” He admitted. “But I also know that I love you so much Sara. I didn’t think I’d be able to have both of you. And Helen, I don’t know if there’s anything there between the two of us, but I’m willing to try all four of us.” 

“So we’re agreed?” Helen asked. “We wanna try this?” She bit her lip. The two men nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sara. Capturing her lips in a kiss. “I’m so happy I get to do that now.” They looked back over to the guys. Who were staring, mouths slightly agape, at the two women. 

“Well.” Sara said. “What about you two?” Shane gave Ryan a hesitant look. The smaller man taking the lead. Pulling Shane to him by his shirt and pressing their lips together. Shane’s hands moved to his hips, melting into the kiss. Helen felt Sara wrap her arms around her waist. Pulling her against her chest. 

When the two men finally broke away from each other, they joined the two women on the bed. Shane kissing Sara and Ryan kissing Helen. 

The four laid back on the bed. Not quite big enough for all four of them to fit comfortably, despite how massive the bed really was. So they had to squish together. But none of them seemed to mind. 

Shane reached out and took Helen’s hand. Almost a reassurance that he was willing to give them a chance. Sara and Ryan smiled at each other at the action. Ryan leaning in and kissing her cheek. 

They fell asleep like that. Squished together on the too small bed. 

…

Helen woke up a few hours later, hearing movement in the room. The door to the balcony closing. She recognized the arm around her as Ryan’s, and saw Sara asleep next to her. 

Shane had gotten up. 

She carefully removed herself from Ryan’s hold and followed the tall man outside. He stood leaning against the railing. Looking out at the city. 

“Hey.” She greeted, trying not to spook him. 

“Oh, Helen. Hi.” Shane said. “Sorry I woke you.” 

“It’s okay.” She assured. “Are you alright?” She moved to stand next to him. 

“Just thinking about stuff.” He admitted. His eyes didn’t leave the view. “About the four of us.”

“Shane if you’re uncomfortable we won’t force you into anything.” Helen put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not that.” He shook his head. “It’s just not something I ever thought of, you know? Multiple partners.”

“Its new to me too. It’s new to all of us.” She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “And can I admit something? I’m kinda scared.” 

“Why are you scared?”

“You know, navigating this is going to be difficult. There’s things we’ve got to figure out.” Her hand moved to his bicep. “Namely, you and me."

“Like I said before, I’m willing to see what happens between me an you.” Shane turned to her finally. “Because I know we both love Ryan and Sara, and they care about each other a lot. And I want to try and see where it takes us.” 

“I wanna try too.” She smiled. 

“Go back to bed. I’ll be in in a minute.” 

“Just one more thing.” Helen stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. It only lasted a moment, but Shane was a little breathless from it. “Good night Shane.” 

“Night Helen.” She turned away from him and reentered the room. Finding Ryan and Sara had moved to cuddle closer to each other in the middle of the bed. Sara’s head resting on his chest. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and fell back against Shane’s chest. 

“I think we can make this work.” Helen said. “You think?”

“I think so too.” Shane kissed the top of her head. Releasing her and moving towards the bed and laying next to Ryan. Helen smiled softly and took the spot next to Sara. 

…

Ryan was the first one awake the next morning. Confused for a moment as to why it was Sara on his chest and not Helen. But he saw Helen beside Sara and felt Shane at his side, and the memory of their conversation came back. Ryan couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he took in the moment. He’d known he loved Shane for a while and he fell in love with Helen the moment he met her. Sara he knew he could love eventually. He cared about her a lot for sure. He was excited to see where this took them.

Sara stirred in his arms. Curls falling in her eyes. 

“Morning.” He whispered. Trying not to wake up the others. Sara rubbed at her eyes and smiled at him. 

“Good morning.” She kissed his cheek. “Whatcha thinking?” 

“I’m excited.” He admitted. “I feel like this has been a long time coming.” 

“Me too.” She looked over her shoulder at Helen. 

“When did you know?” He asked. “That you love Helen like you love Shane?”

“I’m not sure exactly.” She shrugged. “I think it was one of the nights we were hanging out while you two were traveling. We were talking and I started noticing little things about her. Like the way her nose crinkles when she laughs.”

“And the look in her eye when she gets an idea?” 

“Yeah.” She rested her head on his chest again. “And what about you? When did you know you love Shane?” 

“You’d think it would have been during an investigation or while we were traveling or something. But actually we were just sitting at our desks doing work and I looked over and realized that I felt different about him than I did before.”

“You two talking about me?” Shane shifted next to Ryan, smiling at the two of them. 

“What’s it to ya?” Sara teased, reaching over Ryan to kiss him. 

“What time is it?” Helen asked from beside Sara. 

“Little after nine.” Shane said, squinting at the clock on the nightstand. 

“Good time to start the day.” Ryan suggested. 

“Just five more minutes.” Helen said. “I like this.” 

“Me too.” Sara settled back down. Resting closer to Helen.

“Yeah.” Shane agreed. “I think I could get used to this.” He wrapped his arms around Ryan. 

Between shared kisses and some playful teasing, it was much longer than five minutes before the four of them rose to begin their day.  


End file.
